Injury
by Atila Elari
Summary: A little one-shot. Lelouch is injured and C.C. takes care of him... C.C.xLelouch


**Injury **

**A/N:** A one-shot inspired by my resent injury. C.. A bit of romance.

Zero walked upstairs. He looked tall and proud as always. Zero then reached the door to his room and opened it. He entered. He saw the usual picture of C.C. eating her pizza with an expressionless face, but he ignored it. When the door shut behind him Lelouch removed his mask and threw it on the table. He reached the sofa and fell on it, giving a moan of pain. C.C. Raised her eyes from the pizza.

"What happened, Lelouch? You look pale." C.C. asked with a tone of interest in her voice.

"Nothing good..." He replied and gave another moan as he tried to get rid of his cape.

"I asked you what happened" C.C. Put her pizza box away and moved to the prince. "I ask you what happened." She repeated.

"I'm injured." Lelouch interrupted his talk with a burst of cough. "And it hurts... a bit" He finished.

"Injured? You wasn't looking injured when you walked here with your Knights." C.C. looked at security cameras control window on the computer.

"Of course I wasn't! Solders should not know about their's leader's injures, otherwise their moral will fall." Lelouch frowned. "Damn... It really hurts..."

"But anyways... You hadn't told me what happened" The girl reminded her partner.

"Why are you asking? Just don't tell that you care about me!" Lelouch frowned in pain again as he raised his voice.

"I care about it because you are my accomplice. And I can't let you die yet, remember?"

"Ah... alright. We were cleaning one of refrain warehouses. And during the battle the explosion sent boxes flying. One of them hit me in the chest." He made a short sigh of pain.

"I will call a medic then." C.C. directed herself to the door.

"No, wait!" The boy tried to catch her hand but fell back on the sofa, giving another cry of pain.

"Huh?" C.C. turned back to him. "Why not?"

"I told you that the Black Knights should not be aware of Zero's injuries! Otherwise it will brake their morale and give me a lot of trouble! And, what is more important, Kallen will definitely make some conclusions of the fact that Lelouch Lamperouge has the same injury as Zero."

"Crap." C.C. replied. "Well, let's change your appearance and send you to the hospital as Lelouch Lamperouge."

"I do not think that will work, C.C." He closed his eyes.

"Why not?" C.C. looked at him with something, that could be explained as a surprise.

"I'm afraid I can't walk right now, C.C...." Lelouch lied down on the sofa and moaned with pain.

"Ow.. that's bad." C.C. examined the room. "Do you have a first aid here?"

"Locker. Lower floor. White box..." He tried to speak as least as he could because every move resulted in a burst of pain all over the chest.

It didn't took long for C.C. to find the necessary item. She opened the box and examined it.

"Here, Lelouch." The girl took some medicine from the box. "Some anesthetic will help you."

The boy nodded and took the tablet. C.C. continued to search trough the box. After a few seconds she put it aside and sat on her knees next to Lelouch. After that she began to undo buttons on Zero's shirt.

Lelouch opened his eyes.  
"What are you doing? You aren't going to rape me, are you?"

"Why would I?" C.C. raised her eyebrow motionlessly. "Now lie quiet." She finished undoing the buttons. "Can you lift yourself a little?"

"Huh? Ah, yeah, I can. I think..." The boy clung to C.C.'s shoulder and lifted himself from the sofa. C.C. quickly moved the clothes from him.

The girl examined Lelouch's body and whistled quietly.

"What is it?" The prince said.

"I don't think that any of your ribs are broken, but your body is a large bruise now... We need to take you to the hospital as soon as possible." There was a little note of worry in C.C.'s voice.

"I told you I can't walk right now, C.C." He closed his eyes again.

"You could just call the Black Knight's medic, you stubborn boy!" C.C. frowned. "Alright, it looks like I have no choice." C.C. stood up and picked up a towel. Then she wet it with water from the bottle. "Some cold will ease the pain." She said as she put the towel on his chest.

"Anesthetic already did." Lelouch replied.

"Maybe. But the cold will also slow the swelling."

"Ah... do whatever you want, C.C."

The girl smiled a little as she finished with the towel and moved to the chair. She took her pizza box back on her lap.

"I don't think that here is anything else to do with this first aid kit." Lelouch said quietly.

C.C. took a bit of pizza thoughtfully.

"Actually... there is" She said slowly after a few minutes. The pizza box went to the chair and the green-haired girl sat in front of Lelouch again.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The Black Prince was surprised.

"There is always one thing I can do for you. Lelouch." C.C. took Lelouch's hand in hers. He intended to pull back, but then he just relaxed and smiled.

"Indeed, there is always something you can do for me, C.C." He covered her hand with his and closed his eyes peacefully.

They stayed this way for some time. But then suddenly Lelouch opened his eyes and smirked.

"You Witch!"

"Huh?" C.C. raised an eyebrow.

"I never thought that it will happen again so soon." He was still smirking.

"What do you mean?"

Lelouch lifted himself to the sitting position and stared into C.C.'s eyes, the smirk still was on his lips. Her face was expressionless as always.

"What?" She asked after a minute.

"I'm thinking how to say it, Witch. Be quiet" C.C. shrugged and remained silent.

Then Lelouch took a deep breath and said it.

"Thank you, C.C."

The girl smiled.

"If you really want to make me believe that you are thankful, say it."

Lelouch take another deep breath and pronounced it**, w**ithout any kindness, warm or love. But C.C. still smiled. Because she knew that he tried his hardest.

**FIN.**

**A/N: **That one wasn't long, but I hope you liked it. R/R pleae.

And thanks again to **Lowliepop** for beta-ing!

P.S.: Have you read my other fic, C.C.'s entertainment? I want to make a continuation, but it's difficult to find any unexploited idea... I'll be thankful if you will give me one or two)

**Atila Elari**


End file.
